A Very Bunny Moment
by BashfulC
Summary: When Easter comes to Hogwarts, you best be careful on what you eat.... A companion piece to Family Ties. Happy Easter everyone!


Hey everyone! Yesterday I gave you all a new chappy of Family Ties. Well, since tomorrow is Easter, I'm giving you a quick side fic. All the chara's from Family Ties (as well as a couple that haven't shown up yet!) are involved. Hope you like!  
  
I do not own the regular Hogwarts chara's such as Dumbledore, James, Lily, Harry, Snape, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and others. However, Jadzia, Rose, Kristi, Kitti, and Ella are mine so please don't take. That's all.  
  
~~~*~~~ A Very Bunny Moment ~~~*~~~  
  
It was the day before Easter and Harry knew Kristi and Kitti were up to something; something that involved his best friend Hermione and his girlfriend Ginny. He had no clue what it was, but everyone was on there guard. When Hermione and Ginny started conversing with his twin sisters like Fred and George did with Lee, it usually became a bad thing. Harry grimaced as he thought of St Patty's day. Hermione, Ginny, and the twins had turned all the guys in the castle-including the adults and Dumbledore- into little leprechauns. Hermione was adamant that she hadn't known it would affect *all* the men, but Harry had his doubts. It had not been fun. His father had nearly grounded the girls, but his mum intervened saying it was just a simple joke. His dad then realized that his mum had helped them. Harry grinned as he remembered his father's face after that realization.  
  
"Okay, you've got everything, right?" Harry was thrown out of his musings when he heard Kristi's voice enter the family common room. Since Dumbledore hadn't had enough teachers' quarters, he had simply given the assistant professors (those being his mum, his dad, his Godfather Sirius, his uncle Remus, his aunt Rose, his other aunt Ella that he had met right before Christmas, and Draco who had been taken in by Sirius when Lucius had threatened to kill him if he hadn't joined Voldemort), an unused dormitory. There were enough rooms so that Harry and his two sisters each had there own personal space as well. His aunt Jadzia stayed in the Potions Master's rooms since Snape was his technical uncle. He watched suspiciously as his mum, Aunt Rose, Aunt Jadzia, and Aunt Ella walked in followed quickly by Hermione, Ginny, Kristi, and Kitti. They all were carrying about half dozen bags.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, we got everything you wanted. I think it's great what you girls are doing. Why don't you take these upstairs to mine and James room, that way you won't be disturbed. If you need help, call the house elves." the girls nodded, taking the bags from the adults grimacing as they did so, and trudged up towards his parent's bedroom. They looked like pack camels. His mum and aunts flopped on the dozen or so chairs and sofa's splattered around and Jadzia noticed Harry for the first time.  
  
"Hey Harry, didn't see you there. Sitting out your grounding, huh?" His mum gave him an amused smile as he groaned. His father had caught him, Ron, and Draco putting a mild sleeping potion in Sirius and Snape's coffee three days beforehand. It would have been hilarious if they hadn't been caught. His mum and Aunt Jadzia, who had become somewhat a mum to Draco, had grounded him and the blond haired Slytherin for a week. Ron hadn't been grounded, though his mum had sent him a howler which was worse in Ron's opinion.  
  
"Yeah. Draco's at detention with McGonagall. I think he and Ron got caught talking about Quidditch. I swear, I thought one Ron was bad enough!" he groaned. Even *he* knew how bad Ron was sometimes. Since joining there group, the Dream Team had discovered that Draco had a very good sense of humor and had a passion for Quidditch that rivaled Ron's. He had become a very good friend and ally. Harry hadn't been happy about his new found relationship with Kristi, but he suspected Kristi would curse him into oblivion if he said or did anything. Besides, she was happy, that's all that mattered. It didn't help that Kitti was dating George. He wondered idly if this was how his dad felt when Jadzia married Snape.  
  
"Well, next time you three boys think about putting a sleeping draught in Severus' and Sirius' drinks, you'll think twice." His aunt Rose said softly.  
  
"Or not get caught." Aunt Jadzia muttered under her breath, her eyes twinkling. The others in the room heard anyway and his mum threw a pillow at her. Harry grinned before turning back to his potions homework. He glanced up the staircase when he heard giggling and wondered what the heck the girls were up to.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"This is going to be great! They'll never know what hit em!" Katrina crowed. The other girls giggled. Ginny looked up from her baskets.  
  
"And to think, Fred and George consider themselves the best joker's in Hogwarts." She grinned. Hermione snickered.  
  
"I think we proved them wrong on St. Patty's Day. Two identical redheaded leprechauns. I still can't believe they went looking for the end of a rainbow. " She giggled, which sent the others to hysterics. Once they calmed down, they proceeded to work on the Easter Day Prank. Of course, they hadn't told Lily, Jadzia, Rose, and Ella what they were really up to; the adults thought they were making holiday Easter baskets for all the students. Which they were. Only with an added bonus for all the guys. They had put a very very simple potion on the chocolate frogs which would be going into all the boys' baskets.  
  
"Harry Potter will not be hurt, Dobby wonders?" Dobby asked timidly from behind his three baskets. The girls glanced at each other. Kitti smiled gently at him.  
  
"No, Harry won't be hurt Dobby. We promise. He'll just be.hopping mad for a few hours." The others snickered at her joke, but Dobby looked bewildered.  
  
"Dobby doesn't want to make Harry Potter mad." Hermione smiled at his worried gaze.  
  
"Dobby, don't worry. Harry won't be mad at you; it's us he'll be mad at. You want to know what we're doing?" She asked him, glancing at the girls. They gave slight nods and Dobby's eyes went wide with unshed tears.  
  
"You would share this secret with Dobby, Hermione Granger? Dobby has never-Dobby is honored." He cried. Hermione patted his shoulder before she bent down to whisper in his ear. When she was done, Dobby looked up at her in shock.  
  
"Dobby knew Hermione Granger was smart, but Dobby never knew Hermione Granger was so mischievous!" He exclaimed. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Er-it was Kristi's idea, actually." Dobby nodded, smiling proudly at the young Potter. Kristi's cheeks turned pink. For some reason, Dobby's admiration of the Potter's unnerved her.  
  
"Right, lets get back to work. We have to have three hundred baskets done by tonight so we can get them into the rooms by tomorrow morning. BTW, Dobby can you thank the house elves for doing the bulk of the baskets?" Katrina asked. Dobby nodded, returning to his current basket, which was Dumbledore's.  
  
The girls and Dobby each had three baskets to prepare; the rest were being done by the house elves down in the kitchens. Kristi had James, Draco, and Pansy. Kitti had Sirius, George, and Lee Jordan. Ginny had Harry, Fred, and Crabbe. Hermione had Snape, Ron, and Goyle. And Dobby had Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Remus. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy (who was going to be the only girl with a potion-y frog) were getting different potions on there Frogs. It was revenge for there biting remarks to Draco and the Gryffindor's.  
  
All the baskets had the same designs, only each student would get a basket done in there house colors. Gryffindor's would get Scarlet and Gold; Slytherin's, Silver and Green; Hufflepuff, yellow and white; and Ravenclaw, blue and bronze. The teachers would be slightly different. Their baskets were larger than the student ones, but were done in all four house colors; scarlet, green, yellow, and blue. They had a large Hogwarts Crest as well as a smaller house badge, depending on the house they were in while at Hogwarts.  
  
The baskets were filled with all kinds of wizard goodies: Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, Licorice Wands, Gummy Dragons, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Sherbet Lemons, as well as a few things that Jadzia had gotten them without Lily's knowledge, since Jadzia was the only adult who was aware of the joke. One item that caused the girls tremendous laughter was twelve pairs of wizard's edible boxers, for the Light Boys (which was the nickname given to Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, and Lee). Kristi had to be smacked upside the head before she would stop laughing.  
  
Along with the wizard's candies were muggle candies: Kit Kats, Tootsie Rolls, Mini Snickers, Lollipops, Peeps, Chocolate Bunnies, Chocolate Coins, Gummy Bears, and Sour Patch Gummy Kids just to name a few. Hermione finished her last basket, tying a small ribbon on Snape's basket with his name on it. She looked over the other baskets and smiled at Winky when she arrived with a small pop.  
  
"Winky has been sent to tell you the baskets have been finished. Winky wonders what Kristina Potter would like to be done now?" she asked. Kristi smiled at the house elf.  
  
"Tomorrow morning when everyone has settled into Easter Breakfast, can you pop the baskets on to there plates? Each basket has a ribbon with a name of a student or teacher on it, make sure they get the right baskets, okay?" she commanded the smudged house elf. She wanted to make sure none of the girls got a boys basket and vice versa. Winky nodded, helping Dobby gather the baskets. They disappeared with a slight pop and the girls just looked at each other before Ginny finally cracked. She started laughing as she thought of the next day, imagining all the boys' faces when they realized something was wrong.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Harry smiled as he walked into the Great Hall. He waved to his family before settling into his seat. He shared an apprehensive glance with Ron and Draco (who had taken to eating at the Gryffindor table) when they noticed the expressions on the girls faces. They looked downright excited and mischievous. Harry shook his head. Even with Harry and Ron as best friends, Hermione hadn't become truly mischievous until she had befriended his sisters. It was something Ron hated; Kristi and Kitti had turned sweet, bookworm Granger into a little vixen when he couldn't do it himself. Once everyone was sitting, Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Easter Breakfast! I believe a few of our students have a surprise for the students and faculty." He nodded once and three hundred baskets appeared on the tables. Harry's jaw dropped. Every basket was stuffed with candy and little odds and ends. He immediately picked up one of the Chocolate Frogs and ate it, not stopping to wonder why he just *needed* to eat it. He looked over at the girls who were being thanked by Ron and Draco. He nodded his thanks and wondered briefly why they were smirking at him. Dumbledore stood once again and spoke.  
  
"Thank you Ms.'s Potter, Potter, Granger, and Weasley for these wonderful gifts; they are truly a work of art." His eyes twinkled down at the girls and Harry noticed that they all glanced worriedly at each other. A second later, he had a different thought.  
  
/Where are the carrots?/ He shook his head, wondering why he suddenly wanted a carrot when he noticed something odd. The top of the table was about a foot above him. He looked to his right where Draco was supposed to be sitting but instead saw a pink bunny rabbit. He jumped. Literally. When he landed he saw that he was now on the table and, looking down, he saw his reflection in his plate. /Oh they're good!/ he thought chuckling to himself. He looked around and all he saw were witches, laughing hysterically as over a hundred forty wizards hopped around the great hall.  
  
They had turned all the boys into multicolored rabbits.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jadzia was having a hard time not laughing at Lily's expression. One moment her sister-in-law had been talking with James, the next she was talking to a purple and pink polka dotted bunny rabbit. It was something of the same with Rose and Remus, who had become a zebra striped bunny. She glanced at Ella. She had been kissing Sirius' cheek when he changed into a rainbow stripped bunny. She was snuggling the small bunny, who was desperately trying to hop away.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask how this happened. However, since all our male instructors, including Albus, have become rabbits, I think we should lock the doors. We also need o find out how long this is supposed to last." McGonagall's voice spoke over the laughter of students and teachers alike. Jadzia smirked.  
  
"Don't worry; it'll only last for ten minutes." She informed the deputy headmistress, ignoring her stunned expression. She turned to Lily who was trying to keep James in her sights while laughing. A rainbow stripped bunny hopped up to her and sent a well known glare in her direction. She snickered.  
  
"Hiya Severus." Before she could say anything else to her furry husband, she heard a shriek as well as a 'heehaw!' Whipping around, her jaw dropped. Standing by the Slytherin table were three donkeys and Jadzia had a pretty good idea who they were. Since Hagrid was currently a rather large brown rabbit, Lily and Rose went over to calm the donkey's down. She looked around to find Minerva lecturing the four girls who had asked for her help. She walked over in time to hear her deduct twenty-five points from Gryffindor.  
  
"And *I* will add fifty points to Gryffindor for following my instructions to a T". She intervened smoothly. The girls looked up at her, grateful. Minerva looked at her stunned.  
  
"You told them to do this?" She sputtered. Jadzia gave her a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Yes I did. Don't tell me you don't find this funny. I'm sure you've wished at some time or another to be able to get back at the male species for there existence." She raised an eyebrow at the Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall glanced at the bunnies hopping around her and gave a curt nod, mirth dancing in her eyes. She walked away and Jadzia turned to the four bashful girls.  
  
"Just know that the only reason I'm doing this is because Severus once told me I would never be able to make him hopping mad. He's currently jumping around the Staff Table, fuming about his, er, problem." She said, trying frantically to keep a straight face. The girls grinned but soon there smiles turned apprehensive as one by one, the male students and teachers turned back into there original state. Harry, Ron, and Draco turned on the girls who slowly backed away.  
  
"Harry, our most beloved brother. You'd never hurt us. Right?" Kristina asked. He smirked. She paled. She quickly pulled out her wand and muttered a few choice words under her breath before turning tail and running. The other three quickly followed suit.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Later that night, everyone was sitting in the family common room. They were finally getting a good look at there Easter baskets. Kristina watched the men as they all pulled out a particular package. She gave Jadzia a small smirk when her dad gave a strangled yelp. He, of course, turned on Jadzia.  
  
"What the hell is this?!!" he yelled. Lily took one look at what her husband was holding and bent over laughing. Snape, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Draco, and Ron each held the object from the package. Kristina snickered at there shocked expressions.  
  
"Well, we figured since your always hungry at night, you can have some fun while eating." Kristina commented flippantly. The men all choked as they stared down at the object they each held in there hands.  
  
Black, edible boxers with yellow, pink, and purple bunnies.  
  
The girls were *so* grounded. 


End file.
